


All Those Moments

by StainedGlassDreams



Series: Earth, Please Come In, Over [6]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bucky remains a stubborn idiot, F/M, Love, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most days he could hide the pain. Focus on a mission, & get through it.</p><p>Packing her things, is a day he couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Moments

Sometimes, he'll talk to her.

He sat in the now emptiness of the apartment.

Sometimes it was events.

Took everything he had, but he put away her things.

Fury had sent a list, things that she was going to notice missing from her apartment once she was released.  
A few clothes; her leather jacket, mission suit (kept it there in case of emergencies, just as he had. Stuffed it in the closet for the best, placed in the front, just in case of worst), her watch (she'd randomly leave things she didn't need in the apartment when she went away for longer missions, when they were certain they wouldn't see each other for longer periods of time).  
A ring (she played with his fingers, folding it into her own. "You look good with it.", she smiled, slipping it on him. She answered his unspoken question. "Got it in Bern. Was supposed to pick up items in this shop for a tip. ....Apparently, I was saving his village from these people. ....." Paused, lost in the memory, "Called it 'a liberation ring'". She continued to look at his hands, James assuringly holding hers. Took it off gently, slipping it back onto her finger. ".....He knew what he was talking about." Kissed the hand he slipped it on. "You saved me.").

Few other things. But knew what each of them meant.

The darkness of the room lingered on him.

".......I'm an idiot." He said, to her. Through fog, & memories; miles and miles of physical and mental impossibilities. "......Still your idiot."  
Could swear she was here. Told his mind to be quiet. Told his heart to speak louder; bore out the pain.  
Bucky looked to the window. ".....[I know you won't forgive me.]" Looked down to his hands. Infinity formula, now in his blood.  
"[....Your decision is the reason I'm here, Natalia.]" Swallowed harder than usual, glad no one was here. "[Hell, you've always been the reason I'm here.]"  
Tried to smile, chuckling to her ghost. "[....Know you'd hit me for saying that.]"  
He took the box, putting it by the door for him to give in the morning.  
Began to lie down, her hands easing him. Curled up slightly, closing his eyes, trying foolishly to get sleep that he hadn't in a few days.

Sometimes he'd talk to her.

& every night, he wished wherever she was, she was happy.  
She gave him life. His gift to her: a life of her own. Even if it meant he could never be in it.  
Knew it was idiotic.  
The newly painted black star shone on his arm.

But he's her idiot. And that's all that ever mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Зажигаем планету- Coolness  
> http://soundcloud.com/etalybovb/planet
> 
> As always, Thank You so much for reading :)


End file.
